This invention relates to a sewing machine control mechanism which is adapted to interrupt a sewing operation when the thread breaks or has been consumed.
One example of the above type of sewing machines is shown in Laid-Open Japanese Patent Application No. 53461/1978. However, the known sewing machine has the disadvantage that because the thread has to be set for driving the machine, the drive of the sewing machine without the thread for noise and durability tests in manufacturing and lubrication, adjustment and confirmation on the part of the operator presents problems.